club_penguin_super_hero_agencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caligo
Caligo (real name: Markus "Mark" Faraday) is a super hero from another unknown timeline. Caligo is one of the more mysterious members of the SHA, and very little is known about him. His main motivation for joining the SHA, in his own words, is "for fun", but he may have ulterior motives. Appearance While Caligo tends to keep his identity secret and his features concealed, some aspects of his appearance are known. He is tall and willowy, with fair skin and pale hair. He covers his face with a black mask, decorated with a glow in the dark skull pattern. Contrary to the tradition Superhero costume, his costume is very practical in style. He wears a black t-shirt, black trousers, black combat boots, and a heavy black cloak. Off-duty, his style is heavily-comfort oriented. His usual outfit consists of a graphic t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is usually messy and tousled, but he conceals his face with a Kitsune Kabuki mask. During the events of Operation:Paradox, his face is revealed, which is described as "He has an angelic and otherworldy face, with high cheekbones, hollowed temples, a narrow chin, and a straight nose. His eyebrows were thin and elegant, with long, swooping, fair eyelashes that trap light in them. His pupils are the color of molten, ruby-red candy, stark against the brilliant white of his sclera. His mouth is the true horror. It is wide, streching over his pale cheeks. His mouth is filled with a row of sharp, fang-like teeth. His face is beautiful. Beautiful yet horrible. " Origin Mark was born some 20,000 years ago, to a death god and the demon Lilith. He was born under the name Riet, and was a death god himself. Mark was never fond of life as a death god, and wished to start afresh. He envied humans, and wished to become one himself. In order to become human, he devised a plan. Mark stole from the king of death gods. He was discovered and punished. Mark was stripped of his powers and name, and was cast down to Earth-5621, and by pure coincidence, in Flaming City. Taking on the name Markus Faraday, he joined the Super Hero Agency under the codename "Caligo." Mark is known to have conversed with Agent Day sometime in 1977, at a Sex Pistols concert. Personality Mark is a generally laid-back, reckless, and care-free character, with a "chill" attitude. On the surface, he appears lazy and arrogant at times, though how much of this nature relates to his true character is unknown. Mark is also incredibly cunning, a brilliant tactician, and a good actor. His main personality trait, however, is his secretive nature, due to which several things are unknown about him. Katakuri is a true pacifist, and tries to avoid death and murder as much as possible, and only resorts to force when he deems it absolutely necessary. He sincerely believes that change is possible, and that everyone deserves redemption. Powers, Abilities, and Skills General Abilities * Agility: Caligo possesses incredible agility, able to dodge nearly every attack he is faced with. * Speed: Mark can run at a speed of 600 km/h, five times the maximum speed of the fastest land animal, the cheetah, * Stamina: As a superhero, Mark possesses immense and near-inexhaustible stamina. * Intelligence: As aforementioned, Mark is a highly skilled tactician. He is an expert at hacking computers as well. * Charisma: Despite his highly anonymous nature, Mark is highly charismatic and manipulative, and extremely persuasive. Superhero Powers * Flight: As a superhero, he has the powers to fly, by increasing his mass to the point where he is able to create a repelling force between himself and the Earth's gravitational field. * Caloric Conservation: '''Similar to how a camel can store water in its body for days on end, The Lord of Shadows can store calories within his body, and access them when he has no access to food. * '''Shadow Fire: A special kind of fire that burns using nitrogen as opposed to the traditional oxygen, Katakuri can synthesise and manipulate Shadow Fire in various ways. * 'Teleportation: '''In order to track someone down, Katakuri can envision the last place they have been and teleport himself there. Shadow Fire Shadow Fire is a special type of fire that can be synthesised and wielded exclusively by Katakuri. It possesses the following properties: # Unlike traditional fire which burns using oxygen, Shadow Fire burns using nitrogen. # Depending on the amount of nitrogen it consumes, Shadow Fire can range from pale blue to black. The more it consumes, the darker the flame. # Shadow Fire is cold in nature, and anyone attacked with it will suffer from severe cold burns. The darker the flame, the colder it is. # Shadow Fire cannot be out out by water or sand. The only person who can extinguish it is its creator, Caligo. # The air surrounding Shadow Fire is hot. As Shadow Fire consumes nitrogen, it decreases the overall nitrogen percentile in the air, meaning there is an increase of the "hotter" gases such as carbon and oxygen. In short, Shadow Fire itself is cold, but it generates heat. # The longer it burns, the more heat it generates. The darker the flame, the more heat it generates. # The light given off by the flame ranges from black to pale blue. The lighter the flame is, the darker the light is. Theme Songs * The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance * I Never Told You What I Do For A Living by My Chemical Romance * Invasion from the Bleach OST * The Very Very Strongest from the One Piece OST * Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day * Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco * Light 'Em Up (My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark) by Fall Out Boy * Near's Theme A from the Death Note OST * Circled by the Wolves by Asking Alexandria * Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa * We Don't Have To Dance by Andy Black * Throne by Bring Me The Horizon * Human by Rag'n'Bone Man * Reincarnate by Motionless In White * The Worst In Me by Bad Omens * XL-TT from the Shingeki no Kyojin OST * Dark Darker Yet Dark (SharaX Remix) by SharaX * The WORLD (Death Note OP 1) by Nightmare * Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul Op 1) by TK * Vantablack from the Glitchtale OST * Caesar Clows from the One Piece OST * Low of Solipsism from the Death Note OST * Guren no Yumiya (SNK OP 1) by Linked Horizon * Licht und Schatten from the Tokyo Ghoul OST With Maya: * Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello * Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne * Perfect by Ed Sheeran * ...Ready For It by Taylor Swift * Homecoming King by Andy Black * Paint it Black by Andy Black Quotes * ''"Without darkness, there is no light, without light, there is no darkness." * "It's natural to make mistakes, but, it's important to learn from those mistakes too." * "Even a weak friend is ten times better than a strong enemy." * "Ego is my middle name, y'know?" Trivia * Mark himself is male, but his creator is female. * Previous versions of his character name him The Lord of Shadows (A reference to Cassandra Clare's book, Lord of Shadows), with the true identity of Katakuri Faraday (A reference to the manga One Piece) * The surname of his alternate identity, Faraday, comes from Michael Faraday, an English scientist who contributed to the fields of electromagnetism and electrochemistry. * His favourite movie is Big Hero 6. * His favourite band is Palaye Royale * Oddly enough, Mark is fond of the children's TV show PJ Masks. * Many of his theme songs are a direct parallel to Jasper Faraday's. "The Sharpest Lives" (Mark) and "House of Wolves" (Jasper) are both from the same album. " Invasion_RMB" (Jasper) is a remix of "Invasion" (Mark). "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (Mark) and "Jesus of Suburbia" (Jasper) are both iconic songs from the same band. "Near's Theme A" (Mark) and "Mello's Theme B" (Jasper) are the themes of two characters from the same show who represent different perspectives of the same ideals. "The Black" (Jasper) and "Circled by the Wolves" (Mark) are from the same album. "Circled by the Wolves" also serves as a sort of response/continuation to "The Black." Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Faraday Family Category:Caligo